Such an injector is known from existing prior art. The other end of the pin-shaped member is in this case connected to a fitting. The shape of this fitting corresponds to the part of the body into which the pin has to be inserted, for example the part of the head of a pig behind the ear. Such a fitting is slightly curved.
It is important to place objects which are inserted with such injectors, such as transponders, in an accurately defined position. Preference is given to placing the transponders at an accurately defined distance and position behind the skin. Since the heads of, for example, pigs have a different curvature depending on the age and breed, it is necessary in the case of the device according to existing prior art injectors to use different fittings, otherwise it cannot be ensured that the transponder is positioned accurately in the desired place. Besides, it is possible with the fitting according to the existing prior art injectors to make a slight shift over the head part in question, so that the needle is inserted in slightly different positions relative to the adjacent skin, something which is undesirable. Costs and other inconveniences are also involved in the production and storage of different shapes of fittings.